


Raindrops Will Fall

by idblownarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :D, I'll make this longer as the story progresses, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Niall, Uhm I know there's not a lot of tags right now, but I don't want to tag triggers that don't apply yet so yanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idblownarry/pseuds/idblownarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing prepared Niall for what was coming his way... When his entire world is crashing down around him, where can he turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night In Mexico

The night was young in Mexico City. The boys had just finished up a show at the Auditorio Nacional and were eager to hit the town and see what the Mexican capital had to offer... All except Niall that is. He hadn't been feeling good all evening and barely made it through the first night of the two night engagement. "No, guys, you guys go. I promise, I'm perfectly capable of spending a night alone." Niall protested to his band mates as they continued to insist that he join them on their tour of the city.

"C'mon, mate," Zayn spoke from the doorway where he was standing. "We're only here for two days and we're leaving tomorrow night right after the show for Melbourne."

"Zayn, he's just tired..." Harry spoke in defense of his blonde friend before Zayn cut him off.

"So he can sleep on the 17 hour flight to Australia!" Zayn protested before turning his eyes back to the Irishman. "Come on. Get dressed."

Niall puffed his lip out in a pouting defense to the group of boys before him. As he began another rebuttle, the sound of a toilet flushing followed the opening of the bathroom door. Liam, who claimed he was going to get ready, stepped out into the room wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts. "I thought you were getting ready?!" Zayn blurted out as his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Ready for bed," he gave a playful smirk to his dark complected friend and crossed the suite until his arms were curled around the waist of the petite blonde from behind. He laid his head on Niall's shoulder to face the other 60% of One Direction. Niall eagerly sunk into his boyfriends defined chest as his cheeks flushed and he glanced down shyly. Niall wasn't afraid to confess his love for Liam -- at all -- but PDA always made him blush.

"WELL," Louis announced as he shot up from the arm chair in the corner of the room, walking toward Harry and Zayn who stood near the doorway. "Let's just leave them to it, yeah?" He spoke while opening his arms and waving Harry and Zayn toward the door like an officer performing crowd control.

"Tomorrow morning!" Zayn pointed at the couple who had since fallen into the bed together. "We're going sight seeing AT LEAST." 

"Okay, Zayn!" Niall laughed softly while he squirmed in Liam's embrace. Liam was nipping cheekily at the blonde's earlobes, which clearly, sent Niall into giggle fits.

"Night, guys!" Louis and Harry both said in unison as Louis followed Harry out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

As Niall heard the click of the lock, he managed to roll over to face his brunette counterpart lazily laid against him. Burying his face into the crook of Liam's neck, Niall's hands were tucked between the two of them as he mumbled into Liam's warm skin. "I don't feel gooooooood," he whined, causing Liam's hands to start traveling down and back the length of his boyfriend's back. 

"What's wrong, babes?" Liam questioned with a concerned tone in his naturally caring voice.

"I dunno," Niall sighed. "I haven't felt well since we got here... I wanna call it jet lag, but it's not jet lag."

"Are you tired? Is it your stomach? Headache, maybe?" Liam asked, his hands still stroking Niall's back.

"... Yes." Niall huffed his reply into Liam's neck before rolling out of his boyfriend's arms and getting up from the bed. "I just don't feel good. I can't necessarily describe what I feel like," he spoke while unzipping his jacket, "but I know I don't feel good." As Niall stripped down to nothing at all, Liam couldn't help himself from grinning. To Liam, Niall was flawless from head to toe. No imperfection of any kind. To Liam, Niall was God's finest creation and his divine gift to the universe. "Well hello there," Liam commented cheekily as Niall bent over to put his briefs on, put his bum right in Liam's line of sight.

"Stop that!" Niall laughed as he snapped the elastic of the briefs against his waist. Grabbing one of Liam's hoodies out of his suitcase, he quickly pulled it over his head and crawled back into bed with Daddy Direction. 

"Can't help it," Liam grinned while putting an arm over Niall who quickly curled into his side. "You're just cute," Liam confessed as he kissed Niall's hair, adjusting to better lay with him. Niall had his arm draped over Liam's stomach and his head was resting on Liam's chest while Niall absently danced his finger tips through Liam's happy trail.

The couple laid in silence until the sound of Liam's sleeping body began to snore quietly. Pecking Liam on the chest gently, Niall carefully slid away from Liam and climbed out of the bed. His footsteps echoed through the quiet suite as he made his way to the light switch. After turning the light off, Niall walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside a bit to look over the bustling streets. He hadn't gotten to see much of it, but he could tell he liked Mexico City. Dropping the curtain back in place, Niall hurried across the dark room and climbed back into bed with Liam. Laying back down in the position he was in before, Liam's arm curled around him once more.

3:30 am

Shooting up in bed, Niall quickly scrambled over Liam and the mess of blankets that they were sleeping it until he fumbled to the floor. Quickly getting to his feet, Niall bolted across the suite and burst through the bathroom doors. In the darkness, Niall crumbled to his knees at the toilet and began vomiting. The slight pain he'd felt in his stomach had now turned into a full on cramp that was forcing his stomach to expel what felt like all the food he'd ever eaten. As Louis came staggering into the bathroom, he flicked on the light and his eyes squinted from the sudden brightness. "Niall? What the hell, m--"

Niall cut off Louis with a loud gagging noise as another wave of vomit hit him, causing him to throw up once again. The boy from Mullingar was sweating profusely and trembling with each wave hitting him. As Louis came to stand behind him, he reached around Niall's head and collected the wet hair out of the Irish boys face. "Shhh," Louis tried to comfort the shaking lad and sunk down to his knees to sit with him as Liam came to the doorway.

"Ni?" Liam questioned in his tired voice as he rubbed his eyes and entered the bathroom, sitting on his knees beside the blonde. When the last of Niall's stomach content was drained from him, he began to dry heave which only caused the poor boy more pain. As Niall couldn't answer, Liam turned his eyes to Louis who gave Liam a confused shrug and a concerned look.

"We should take you to a doctor, mate." Louis said in a worried tone as he brushed his fingers through Niall's hair trying to relax him.

"Lou's right, Niall." Liam seconded as his hand moved up and down Niall's back.

Niall laid his head on the toilet seat, panting heavily as his hand held his pained stomach. "No, no doctors." He protested in a groggy voice, his watery eyes barely open.

"Yes," Louis piped up affirmatively.

"You can't just be throwing up for no reason," Liam protested calmly.

"I probably just had some bad food." Niall retorted

"Niall James Horan," Louis scolded him, extracting a whine from Niall "you're going."

"They won't let me do the show tonight if I go!" Niall raised his head and turned to face Louis as he slumped to the side and fell into Liam who caught him and quickly pulled the sick boy into his arms.

"Or they'll give you medicine and you won't be puking your guts out all day and you'll perform at 110% tonight." Louis quickly responded to Niall, looking to Liam for support. 

Liam was torn between siding with Niall and siding with what was best for Niall. After a reluctant hesitation, Liam spoke. "Lou's right, babe." As Liam pecked Niall's cheek gently, Niall huffed in defeat and nodded his head.

Louis patted Niall's exposed thigh before standing up, "I'll talk to management and see what we can get" As he left the room, he bumped into Harry who was coming to use the restroom. "No, no, other bathroom." He directed his disoriented band mate in the opposite direction and led him through the the dark suite.

Niall squirmed into a more comfortable position between Liam's legs, resting against his boyfriend with his head hanging low. The worst had passed, but now his muscled ached from the mix of vomiting and retching he'd just endured. "I don't like hospitals... They smell like Lysol and death."


	2. Timebomb

After a lengthy phone call with management, Louis had managed to get Niall an appointment at Star Médica Centro in Mexico City with Dr. Diego Ramirez, an acclaimed neurosurgeon who was more than capable of diagnosing whatever was wrong with Niall.

"Liam, pleeeeeeease please please please," Niall pleaded with his boyfriend as he hung on his arm. Not only did Niall have no interest in seeing a doctor, but he had no desire at all to go without Liam.

"Niall," Liam spoke as he swirled the blonde around into his chest, hugging his arms around his waist tightly, "I wish I could, I really do want to be there for you." Liam was genuinely disappointed that he couldn't be there for Niall like he needed to be, but management wanted Harry, Zayn, and himself to make an appearance on La Z 107.3, a local radio station. The original plan had been for all 5 of them to be on the radio show, but since Louis had been the one who called in for Niall, management decided Louis would be the one to go with Niall. Louis didn't mind, and neither did Niall. The whole band could come if they wanted to, so long as Liam was there with him.

"Then come," Niall protested sadly.

"I can't. Management already called the radio station." Liam defended himself, quickly pecking the blonde on his lips several times. "The meet-n-greet girls will be sad enough that you and Louis won't be there."

"Are you ready, mate?" Louis said as he came down the hallway with Harry following behind him.

Niall looked at Louis before glancing up at Liam, frowning in one last silent plea. Liam simply kissed his pouting lips and Niall returned his attention to Louis. "Yeah, I'm ready..."  
"Where are you guys going?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Star Médica Centro," Louis said in a thick Spanish accent, rolling R's and all, causing everyone to chuckle... Except Niall, who was still pouting.  
"Hospital? Why?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he glanced between Louis and the blonde whose face was again buried in the crook of Liam's neck. Clearly, Harry didn't remember Niall's late night vomit session.

"Because, Harold, Niall wasn't feeling well at all yesterday and got sick really late last night. Remember?" Louis arched a brow to the curly headed boy. As Harry shrugged in indifferent confusion, Louis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Niall. "Come on then," he said as he moved over to Liam who still had his arms tucked around Niall.

Niall turned his head up to kiss Liam one last time before he reluctantly pulled away from the dark haired vocalist. "I'll see you later," Niall sighed as he slugged out of the room with Louis, not hiding his displeasure. "I feel fine you know," Niall commented as he, Louis, and a few security guards loaded the elevator.

"Well good, then this little doctor visit won't take very long," Louis grinned at him cheekily. Niall poked his tongue out at Louis before leaning against his shoulder. He didn't feel fine. He felt just like he did yesterday. His stomach hurt, he was tired, and he was irritable.

"You'll be fine, lad." Louis said reassuringly as he draped an arm over Niall's shoulders.

A comfortable silence hung over Louis and Niall as they made their way to the hospital. Niall, who'd been resting on Louis since the elevator, was still tucked under Louis's arm as they sat in the waiting room of the 23rd floor of the Star Médica Centro.

"Horan?" a female voice called as the door at the front of the room opened. The woman had thick brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and was dressed in periwinkle scrubs. A few people in the room glanced around to one another trying to decipher who indeed was Horan. Louis turned his attention to Niall who, unknowingly to him, had fallen asleep. "Horan?" the woman called again.

"That's us," Louis raised his hand to the woman before gently shaking Niall back to life. "Ni," Niall gave off a few tired grumbles and swatted at Louis hand. "Niall Horan," Louis said sternly, causing Niall's tired eyes to force themselves open.

"Whaaaaat" he whined quietly.

"It's our turn," Louis said as he stood and offered his hand to Niall who groggily took it and quickly put his head back on Louis's shoulder. "Sorry," Louis whispered as he passed the woman and went through the door. She smiled warmly and assured Louis it was okay before closing the door behind them.

After weighing Niall, taking his height, and checking his blood pressure, the woman escorted them back to a large room that could have easily passed as a hotel suite. The entire north facing wall was windows, giving an awe-striking view of Mexico City. Informing the boys that Dr. Ramirez would be in shortly, Niall climbed onto the examination bed and made himself comfortable on the paper sheets. "Louuuuu," Niall called to him as he stood at the large window, taking a picture of the city below. "Stop Instagraming and come be supportive."

"Oh hush," Louis scoffed as he slid the phone back into his pocket and crossed the large room to take a seat beside Niall. "I came back here with you, didn't I?" Louis teased the blonde who had rolled onto his side to face Louis better.

"What if they say I have cancer... or like HIV or something else deadly?" Niall questioned Louis with his eyes full of irrational fear.

"Mate, you threw up. That's hardly a sign of cancer and AIDS," Louis laughed softly before patting Niall on the hand. As Niall opened his mouth to protest, the door opened and a tall, dark, and handsome man walked into the room. His red button down shirt was tucked into his black slacks and his black leather shoes echoed through the room as Louis stared openly at the rather attractive doctor.

Noticing Louis's eyes nearly popped from his head, Niall rolled over and sat up, moving to the end of the bed so his feet hung off before he quickly whispered, "I'm telling Zayn". Louis snapped back to reality and was about to defend that he and Zayn were not a couple but the doctors voice cut him off.

"Good afternoon, boys" the doctor's voice was deep and surprisingly unaccented. Traveling from country to country gradually broke down his accent and he sounded like a perfect, English speaking person. "I'm Doctor Ramirez, and I'm assuming you are Niall." He said while offering his hand and charming smile to the blonde who only returned a brief smile and nod. Despite the fact that this doctor was handome and polite, Niall didn't like him because he was a doctor. "Yes... And you are?" He asked, turning to Louis whose grin was nearly touching both of his ears.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson." he chimed in a tone that held far too much excitement.

"What's your relation to Niall here?" He asked before turning to cross the room, getting the rolling chair from his desk and bringing it back to the examination bed.

"We're just friends," Louis stated with a nod, almost trying to convey his availability to the doctor.

"Just friends," the doctor reiterated in a whisper as he scribbled it down onto a blank form attached to his clip board. "So, Niall," he rolled himself to be face to face with the pale Irishman. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem?" Niall shrugged. "My friend here is an over-protective twat who won't listen when I say I'm fine."

Quickly piping up to block Niall from continuing, Louis swatted Niall on the arm before speaking to the doctor. "He's exhausted, he's clearly irritable, and at about 4 in the morning last night, I found him puking his guts out into the toilet."

The doctors lips pursed into a concentrated expression as he scribbled on his form once more. "Really, it just sounds like a stomach bug. Given all of your busy schedules the exhaustion is to be expected... Do you get sick easily, Niall?" He asked as he looked back to the blonde.

Niall shook his head, "No, not really. We're usually not in one place long enough for me to get sick... Plus, our trainers make us work out and diet and all that fun stuff so it's not like we eat all kinds of weird shit to get little bugs."

After close to twenty minutes of questioning Niall, Doctor Ramirez claimed he had one final theory. He said that he doubted he was correct, but to be 100% sure, he needed a blood and urine sample. "Blood sample?!" Niall almost shouted. It wasn't a secret that he was no fan of needles and he was not about to act like this was anything less than an act of treason. "I can not do a blood sample! I draw the line at blood samples!" He protested to the doctor and Louis, who appeared to be on his side.

"Ni, unless you want to keep retching at unnatural hours of the morning, just give him a tiny prick of blood. It won't even hurt, mate." Louis tried to reassure him as he pat Niall on the knee.

"It might hurt a lit--" Doctor Ramirez started before Louis spoke over him.

"It won't even hurt." Louis reiterated, turning his eyes to the doctor with a look of _How About You Shut The Fuck Up Now._

Stifling a laugh, the doctor nodded to Niall. "It won't even hurt."

Clutching the doomed finger to his chest, the blonde was glancing between Louis and Dr. Ramirez with narrowed eyes. "... Promise?" His voice skeptical.  
"Promise." Louis answered first before giving Doctor Ramirez a swift tap on the arm to get him to agree, which he reluctantly did.

"Fine." Niall huffed and limply held his hand out to the doctor who had left Niall's side only to return with a syringe.

"What's this for?" The doctor asked as he examined Niall's hand.

"The blood sample...?" Niall responded almost curiously.

Glancing between Louis and Niall, the doctor tapped Niall with two fingers in the bend of his elbow. "I need to take blood right from the vein."

Giving the dark hared doctor only a series of blinks in return, Niall flopped his upper half down across the bed and threw his arm off the side, sighing in defeat.

Once the blood was drawn and the urine sample had been given, Niall had forced Louis onto the tiny bed to cuddle with him. Well... He'd forced Louis onto the bed to use as a human pillow while he slept for the 40 minute wait time required for the test results. Louis, however had managed to stay awake and play Flappy Bird on his phone while Niall drooled on his chest. As the door swung open and the doctor walked into the room, manila folder in hand, he made his way over to the table as Louis carefully climbed off the bed and met the doctor halfway so they could talk with out waking the blonde. "What's the verdict, doc?"

Handing Louis the folder, the doctor folded his arms over his chest and rocked on his heels briefly as Louis studied the paper. "We, uhm... We found high levels of hCG in Niall's blood."

"And that means what exactly?" Louis asked as he closed the folder, not being able to read any of this due to the fact it was all in Spanish.

Glancing at Niall to study him with large, curious eyes for a moment; he then turned to Louis, Doctor Ramirez's lips fell into an uncertain purse as he hesitated. "It means... It means Niall is pregnant."


End file.
